S4 League : Le véritable rêve ou
by Mlle Kyou
Summary: L'histoire met en scène un jeune garçon du nom de Chul Hei, et dont le rêve et de pouvoir devenir un des plus grand joueur de S4 League, et ainsi pouvoir intégrer l'équipe officiel de son pays et dont son frère fait partie.
1. Introduction

**"S4 LEAGUE"**

**Genre** : Aventure et Romance_. _Comédie, Action, Technologie, Futuriste etc...

**Couple** : Sous entendu aussi _(lire entre les lignes!) _puis vous verrez mieux par la suite ;)_  
_

**Disclaimer** : Tout les personnages présents dans cette histoire m'appartiennent _(et bien heureusement, huhu)_. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes ayant déjà existais et purement fortuite.

**Divers** : Rien à dire pour le moment =o . J'espère simplement que cette histoire vous plaira!

* * *

L'évolution : le procédé qui désigne la mutation, les changements, les améliorations vers un niveau supérieur en terme d'intelligence, de technique, d'utilité. Comme on parle aussi d'évolution en terme de génétique ou même technologique, les cerveaux humains finissent par développer une intelligence qui leur permet de créer des choses complètement inédites, dans le seul but de satisfaire leur propre désir de se surpasser et d'acquérir un savoir bien plus immense que celui qu'ils ne possèdent déjà.

Cette soif de création a alors donné naissance à de nombreux projets tant utile à la population en matière de transports ou d'économie d'énergie par exemple, que d'assouvir leur désir afin de faire face à la monotonie.  
Comme les gens aiment à s'amuser et se divertir en fessant du foot, du basket, du patinage artistique ou du tennis, sports qui leur permet aussi de se confronter afin de faire savoir qui d'entre eux est le plus fort, une grande enquête au niveau mondial a été mené et un projet est né :

**S4 League****  
****Style, eSper, Shooting and Sports **

_Un sport extrême mettant en avant les aptitudes des êtres-humains au niveau physique (déplacement et esquive) et intellectuel (tactique et stratégie)._

**S**tyle

_pour pouvoir se créer son propre style vestimentaire._

e**S**per

_pour les aptitudes surnaturelles._

**S**hooting

_pour les entrainements via les armes et les skills._

**S**ports

_pour remporter les combats et les matchs en équipe._

Ce sport fessant appel à une technologie de pointe, consistait à placer le joueur dans une machine semblable à une capsule relié à un serveur centrale, le transposant ainsi dans un monde virtuel semblable en tout point à la réalité. Cependant par soucis de réalisme, les créateurs du jeu firent en sorte que tout ce qui pourrait arriver dans le monde virtuel serait retransmit au système nerveux du joueur, lui fessant ainsi ressentir ce qu'il subirait dans le monde virtuel, comme la douleur. Celui-ci-ci pouvait alors se mouvoir et jouer à sa guise sans aucun risque de se blesser.

Ce jeu créé en tout premier lieu par des Coréens, par son succès fut vite considéré comme un sport et se répandit dès alors dans le monde entier. Les habitants des différents pays trouvaient alors en cela un nouveau moyen de tester leur aptitude au travers de compétition mondiale. Et la victoire menait bien évidemment à la notoriété. Bientôt S4 League devint le sport à la mode.

Ainsi, nous suivons donc les aventures de jeunes adolescents passionnés par ce nouveau sport et rêvant un jour de voir apparaitre leur nom dans le Colisée des grands vainqueurs. A travers la joie, la tristesse, la colère, la déception, les difficultés et les embuches qu'ils trouveront sur leur chemin, c'est plus qu'une aventure que nous suivrons, c'est une destinée….


	2. Lobby 01

**"S4 LEAGUE"**

**Genre** : Aventure et Romance_. _Comédie, Action, Technologie, Futuriste etc...

**Couple** : Sous entendu aussi _(lire entre les lignes!) _puis vous verrez mieux par la suite ;)_  
_

**Disclaimer** : Tout les personnages présents dans cette histoire m'appartiennent _(et bien heureusement, huhu)_. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes ayant déjà existais et purement fortuite.

**Divers** : Rien à dire pour le moment =o. J'espère simplement que l'histoire saura vous plaire.

* * *

- Eh grand-frère tu m'avais promis non ?

- Désolé je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir promis un truc pareil.

L'interpellé s'immobilisa et sembla réfléchir un moment avant de se retourner, arborant cette fois sur son visage ce qui ressemblait à une expression de dédain.

- D'ailleurs je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir promis quoi que ce soit depuis que tu es né.

L'adolescent se renfrogna, vexé par ses paroles et regarda du coin de l'œil son frère s'éloigner dans la foule. Il poussa un soupir et c'est avec un regard éteint qu'il se tourna vers l'écran géant au milieu de la place. Sur ce simple écran géant, une vidéo publicitaire subsistait depuis déjà bien longtemps, ayant conquit jusqu'à aujourd'hui des millions de fans dans le monde. Son coup de cœur, sa passion, sa drogue…son rêve.

**S4 LEAGUE**

**Style, eSper, Shooting, Sports**

Traversant un immense passage piéton ou se bousculaient d'innombrables personnes, Han Chul hei dut faire de son mieux pour s'empêcher de faire demi-tour et fixé avec une joie sans cesse renouvelé le spot publicitaire qui tournait environ toute les demi-heure sur tout les écrans du pays. Il fut heureux d'être né juste pour avoir eu le bonheur au moins une fois dans sa vie de regarder l'une des innombrables publicités consacré au nouveau jeu virtuel à la mode, né à Seoul, son pays. Ce jeu presque apparenté à un bijou en raison de sa renommée fessait leur fierté, puisqu'il était désormais répandu dans le monde entier et qu'à l'heure actuelle, les fans se comptaient désormais en millions. Le jeu, véritable phénomène donc, pouvait se jouer autant sur un support informatique que sur machine virtuel. Mais il fallait pour cela respecter quelques règles qui étaient les suivantes : tous les débutants devaient obligatoirement commencer leur « apprentissage » sur le support informatique afin de s'habituer aux règles de base, aux mouvements, aux armes et autres, aux techniques et à l'environnement des différentes map que contenait le jeu. Ainsi les débutants pouvaient évoluer et montaient de niveau sans crainte tout en établissant des (futures) stratégies, améliorant ainsi leur compétence jusqu'à ce que leur niveau soit assez élevé pour qu'ils puissent alors accéder aux machines virtuels et mettre à épreuve l'expérience acquise. Mais cette fois-ci en temps réel et œuvrant non pas par l'intermédiaire d'un personnage 3-D comme le voulait la version TPS _(Third Person Shooter = feu de tir vu à la 3eme personne)_ informatisé, mais cette fois avec son propre corps, ou plus exactement un corps virtuel généré par une machine virtuel. Il existait ainsi 3 modes de jeu : les tutoriels, les DM pour Death Match et les TD pour TouchDown. Et ce fut principalement la façon dont le jeu mêlait habilement élégance et force de l'esprit qui fit que celui-ci était autant apprécié dans le monde jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Luttant toujours contre son désir de retourner sur ses pas, Chul hei repensa aux paroles de son frère et se renfrogna, les poings serrés de colère ou de dégoût ? Il avait bien du mal à faire la différence. Dans son cœur cependant, c'était bien par de la rancœur qu'il se sentait envahi. Plus il repensait aux paroles de son frère Ji hyuk, plus cette rancœur ne cessait de l'aveugler. Celui-ci avait eu raison quand il lui avait signalé que dans toute leur vie, le garçon ne lui avait jamais promit quoi que ce soit. Son frère ne cessait de le taquiner ou de l'embêter. Et face à cela, de ce qu'il s'en rappelait du moins, les fois ou celui-ci s'était montré comme un frère aimant avait été extrêmement rare. Et ces moments la, il s'en rappelait précisément, à cause de leur rareté, mais aussi de la valeur qu'ils avaient à ces yeux : des instants de bonheur partagé avec ce qui représentait depuis 5 ans, sa seule famille. Il vivait avec son frère non pas dans un appartement miteux, mais dans une luxueuse maison des quartiers les plus chics. La raison ? Ces parents décédés, ce fut Ji hyuk qui le prit en charge et qui s'occupa de lui, abandonnant ses études et naviguant de boulot en boulot pour lui payer sa scolarité. Chul hei avait toujours pensé que c'était l'un des points qui fessait que l'amitié entre son frère et lui avait fini par s'effriter pour devenir ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Par sa faute, son frère qui avait alors fait des études dans une école prestigieuse des Etats-Unis, avait du tout abandonné pour s'occuper de lui. Cela fessait-il alors de lui un fardeau ? A cette pensée, son cœur se serra très fort dans sa poitrine. A cette époque là, S4 LEAGUE existait déjà depuis bien longtemps, bien avant sa naissance même. Ji hyuk avait alors eu une sorte d'engouement soudain pour le jeu virtuel et y avait consacrait pratiquement toute ses journées, seul dans le noir, penché sur l'écran de son ordinateur, dans le vieil appartement miteux qu'il avait réussi à dégoter pour eux. Puis quand il avait finit par atteindre un niveau assez élevé, il été passé aux machines virtuels et avait au bout de seulement quelques jours, finit par intégrer l'équipe officiel de la S4 League de son pays, et avait donc participé aux divers championnats organisés dans la ville, puis dans le pays, puis dans le monde. Et il les avait tous gagné, tous sans aucune exception. Enfin il aurait été plus exacte de dire qu'il les avait tous gagné avec les membres de son équipe, en précisant alors au passage qu'il en été devenu le capitaine. Et les différents matches qu'ils avaient remporté leur avait fait gagner énormément d'argent. Sa dextérité, son adresse, sa maîtrise du jeu mais aussi le charisme qui se dégageait de sa personne l'avait littéralement propulsé sur les podiums de la célébrité. Il était alors devenu très rare de voir celui-ci regagnait le « domaine familial ». Chul hei avait fini par se demander si son frère l'avait abandonné, voir même l'aurait peut-être oublié jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive sur son relevé bancaire qu'une somme astronomique avait été transféré sur son compte. Quelques jours à peine plus tard, il recevait un appel bref de Ji hyuk qui lui disait de se servir de cet argent pour se payer de quoi se nourrir, s'habiller, et plus essentiellement payer le loyer et sa scolarité. Vu le montant des sommes qu'il recevait chaque mois, le garçon savait qu'il n'aurait jamais aucun problème, du moins financièrement. Heureusement pour lui si il pouvait le formuler ainsi, la nature l'avait doté d'une intelligence presque égal à celle de son frère et il lui avait été permit, étant donné ses résultats aux examens, d'intégrer une grande école (et qui de plus formait l'élite de l'élite). Quand il lui arrivait d'y repenser, le fait d'intégrer une tel école avait surement été la seule chose depuis le retour de son frère, dont celui-ci avait été fier. La seule fois ou il avait vu son frère lui sourire. Etait-ce une si bonne chose ? Et puis sa avait été son rêve de toujours de pouvoir intégrer cette école là et c'est pourquoi il travaillait chaque jour très dur pour maintenir ses résultats. Quand il en avait le temps, il consacrait ses heures de libre à s'entrainer sur S4 League, devant son Pc portable, tentant de s'améliorer de jour en jour afin de pouvoir un jour lui aussi briller comme son frère, à l'aide d'une de ces fameuses machines virtuelles. Tout comme ses études, ses efforts étaient tellement assidus qu'ils finissaient par payer et en comptant, il ne lui faudrait plus qu'environ 1 petite semaine avant de pouvoir réaliser son rêve. Face à cette pensée, son cœur se gonfla d'espoir. Et puis si son frère refusait de l'aider, alors il se débrouillerait très bien tout seul. Celui-ci pour une fois, n'était pas scotché à l'écran de son ordinateur et semblait plus préoccupé par les informations qui passaient dans le journal télévisé du 20H. Alors que Chul hei se tournait vers son écran afin d'entamer une nouvelle partie en Death match, le carillon de leur maison sonna et comme son frère semblait ne pas vouloir bouger de son fauteuil, le garçon décida d'aller ouvrir et il se leva avec un grand soupir. Il perçut tout de même du coin de l'œil que Ji hyuk le suivait du regard sans arriver à dénoter l'expression sur son visage. Déverrouillant la serrure, il ouvrit la porte et vit un grand garçon se tenir sur le pas de la porte, lui adressait un petit signe de la main. Ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, ses cheveux bruns en bataille, Noh Jung wan s'avança dans l'entrée un sourire canaille sur les lèvres tout en le gratifiant au passage d'une petite tape sur la tête.

- Comment sa va Chul hei ? Depuis le temps que je t'ai pas vu dit moi, t'a sacrément poussé ?

- Je ne te le fait pas dire. Bientôt je deviendrais surement aussi grand que toi.

- Alors pousse vite avant que te croissance ne s'arrête haricot.

Chul hei éclata de rire et ferma la porte derrière lui. Noh Jung wan, l'un des membres et coéquipier de son frère au sein de la team, mais aussi le meilleur ami de celui-ci. Et de son côté, la personne avec qui il s'entendait le mieux, du moins à l'instar de la relation actuelle qu'il entretenait avec son frère.

- Ton frère est là ?

- Si tu es venu ici c'est que tu dois bien le savoir ? Dans le salon…il regarde le journal télévisé.

Jung wan éclata de rire et disparu dans l'immense pièce. Le garçon ne tarda pas à le suivre et vit celui-ci saluait Ji hyuk, son immense sourire toujours collé sur ses lèvres. Son frère murmura quelques paroles qu'il eu du mal à saisir en raison de la distance et du son qui émanait des hauts parleurs, mais auquel son ami répondit par un immense éclat de rire et qui eut pour réponse une expression sévère de la part de son frère. Jung wan s'excusa sans avoir pourtant l'air de s'excuser, du moins sans sincérité et répondit quelque chose qui fit soupirer son frère. Chul hei abandonna l'idée d''essayer de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de se dire et retourna dans la cuisine afin de reprendre sa partie. Encore une fois, il put voir du coin de l'œil son frère le suivre discrètement du regard et il décida de l'ignorer. Celui-ci avait surement quelque chose à lui reprocher et avait peut-être envie de lui balancer une fois de plus l'une des ces innombrables morales. Fermant la porte derrière lui pour ne pas être dérangé, il se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur afin d'y récupérer sa bouteille d'eau et se désaltérer avant de s'assoir et de pianoter à toute vitesse sur le clavier de son Pc portable. Il joua 2 grosses heures, améliorant ses statistiques et son niveau et mis à jour son inventaire avant de mettre fin à sa connexion. Il ferma son Pc portable, le mit sous son bras et sortit de la cuisine en étouffant un bâillement de la main, quand il s'aperçut alors que malgré l'heure tardive, Jung wan était toujours là, affalé sur le canapé, apparemment en très grande discussion avec Ji hyuk. Et à voir l'expression de son visage, son frère semblait très contrarié.

_- Merde sa doit être sérieux…_

Les deux garçons interrompirent leur discussion à son arrivée et Chul hei ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il s'empressa de tourner les talons afin de retourner dans sa chambre quand son frère l'interpella.

- Chul hei, Jung wan reste dormir ici un petit moment. Je dois encore discuter avec lui de certaines choses alors pourrait tu préparer la chambre d'invité pour moi ?

- B…bien sur.

- Merci.

- Et merci pour moi !

Jung wan lui adressa un petit signe de la main avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers son frère. Et les revoilà plongé dans leur discussion. Le garçon se demanda ce dont il pouvait bien discuter et sa curiosité faillit le pousser à aller les espionner mais il se retint de justesse. Ce n'était pas son genre et si ce dont ils discutaient était quelque chose d'important, il savait qu'il finirait pas être mis au courant à un moment ou à un autre. Il déposa son Pc portable sur la table de sa chambre et se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre d'invité ou il installa oreillers, couvertures ainsi que l'un des pyjamas de son frère. Jung wan irait surement chercher des affaires personnelles demain s'il comptait rester plus longtemps. Plus il retourna dans sa propre chambre, prépara ses manuels, se changea et régla son réveil pour son dernier journée de cours avant les vacances. Ce qui allait lui être extrêmement profitable afin d'augmenter son niveau sur S4 League. Heureux, il éteint la lumière et sombra très vite dans un profond sommeil.

**... à suivre**


	3. Lobby 02

**"S4 LEAGUE"**

**Genre** : Aventure et Romance_. _Comédie, Action, Technologie, Futuriste etc...

**Couple** : Sous entendu aussi _(lire entre les lignes!) _puis vous verrez mieux par la suite ;)_  
_

**Disclaimer** : Tout les personnages présents dans cette histoire m'appartiennent _(et bien heureusement, huhu)_. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes ayant déjà existais et purement fortuite.

**Divers** : Rien à dire pour le moment =o (à la fin peut-être?). J'espère simplement que l'histoire saura vous plaire.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, c'est avec le cœur léger qu'il se leva. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain ou il entreprit de se nettoyer le visage, de se brosser les dents et de se coiffer consciencieusement. Puis, il ôta son pyjama et entreprit d'enfiler son uniforme avant de descendre les escaliers et de se diriger vers la cuisine ou il entreprit de préparer le déjeuner pour les 2 marmottes qui comatait encore dans leur lit. Chul hei se demandait toujours ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire de leur journée quand ils ne la passaient pas à combattre ou s'entrainer dans les machines virtuelles. Etaient-ils poursuivis par leurs fans à longueur de journée, ou alors étaient-ils les cibles incessantes des journalistes ? Chul hei ne le savait pas, il ne menait pas la même vie qu'eux. Son monde était en partie complètement différent du leur…et la seule chose qui les liait était ce jeu. Seulement ça. Absorbé pas de soudaines sombres pensées, le garçon laissa retomber la cuillère dans la soupe qu'il préparait et fixa le bouillon d'un air absent. Étrangement, il se sentit vide. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé de questions à propos de ça car il savait que s'il le fessait, cela pouvait tout remettre en question. Enfin pas totalement mais sa aurait été quelque chose de semblable.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le garçon sursauta et se retourna, surpris pas cette voix qui avait soudainement retentit derrière lui, brisant le fil de sa pensée et de ces interrogations. Ji hyuk le regardait sans aucune expression sur son visage comme à l'accoutumée, accoudé à l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. Ses cheveux en bataille et les cernes sous ses yeux montrèrent qu'il venait tout juste de se lever. Chul hei d'une certaine manière, était toujours gêné quand il parlait avec son frère, sachant que l'échange ne durait jamais longtemps. Il fallait avouer que le personnage n'était pas très loquace, du moins seulement avec lui. Le garçon esquissa un mince sourire et retourna à la préparation du petit-déjeuner.

- Si tout va très bien, ne t'inquiè'

Chul hei marqua un temps d'hésitation. Son frère ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui non. Et quand celui-ci s'occupait de ce qui pouvait bien le préoccupait, ses intentions montraient plus une envie de régler le problème plutôt que de s'inquiéter pour celui qui y été sujet. Son frère était responsable de lui et il ne laisserait surement rien entacher la réputation qu'il s'était faite, même quand il s'agissait de lui. D'une certaine façon, il était comme en liberté surveillé. Tout problème émanant de lui était quelque chose à régler avant que sa ne s'ébruite. C'était comme si son frère le soupçonnait à chaque fois d'avoir commis un meurtre. Cette pensée macabre eut tout de même le mérité de lui arracher un mince sourire.

- … Tout va très bien.

- Si tu le dit…

Ji hyuk n'insistait jamais très longtemps. Chul hei s'attendit à ce qu'il remonte se coucher mais celui-ci s'assit sur une chaise et s'accouda nonchalamment sur la table. Et le silence suivit. Sans essayer de se départir de son calme, le garçon continua de préparer le petit-déjeuner et pendant tout le temps que cela lui prit, son frère ne pipa mot, restant assis sur sa chaise comme s'il s'était rendormi. Mais la lueur sauvage dans ses yeux lui prouvait le contraire. Sous le regard de celui-ci, il prépara la table et lui servit le repas, ou s'ensuivit suite à cela un remerciement de son frère.

- Jung wan dort toujours ?

- Ouais mais inutile d'aller le réveiller. Quand ce mec dort, même un tremblement de terre ne serait pas suffisant pour le réveiller. Il déjeunera plus tard.

- Okay.

Chul hei recommença à manger et quand il terminer il déposa sa vaisselle dans le levier.

- Tu peux laisser la vaisselle je la ferais en rentrant des cours. Pour ce qui est de la lessive, met ton linge dans le bac blanc, je m'occuperais de tout en rentrant.

L'adolescent n'attendit pas sa réponse et remonta dans sa chambre chercher son sac avant de redescendre au pas de course et d'enfiler ses chaussures dans l'entrée.

- J'y vais ! A ce soir.

Le garçon referma la porte derrière lui et courut dans l'allée avant de disparaître dans le coin d'une rue. Accoudé près de l'escalier, Ji hyuk restait immobile.

- Sois prudent.

Quand l'immense bâtiment blanc se profila non loin de lui, Chul hei cessa de courir. Non pas qu'il était en retard mais il aimait courir le matin histoire d'entretenir sa forme et il aimait aussi être en avance. Non pas qu'il était toujours désireux d'aller en cours, mais il y avait aussi une raison un peu plus sombre à cela. S'il venait toujours à l'heure en cours comme tout les autres élèves, alors il le savait c'était certain, il croiserait « son » chemin. Ou plutôt « leur » chemin et serait alors obliger de subir leur raillerie incessante. Ce groupe de garçon qui ne cessait de se moquer de lui parce que le garçon pauvre était soudainement devenu « riche ». Bien qu'intelligent, il était aussi assez timide et n'avait aucun ami. Les autres avaient surtout tendance à le regarder se faire ridiculiser, lui qui était la cible préférée quand il était question de se moquer de quelqu'un. Song Ho Joo, fils d'un riche homme d'affaire et qui se vantait d'être rentré dans cette école par son intelligence et non pas par la force du pognon. Et il appuyait toujours ces derniers mots en haussant la voix et en prenant bien garde de montrer qu'il fixait Chul hei en disant cela. Lui qui était le pauvre garçon de la province, mais qui avait pourtant eu les meilleurs résultats aux examens. L'adolescent s'était retenu de lui faire la remarque qui sait ce que Ho Joo aurait pu lui faire ou serait capable de lui faire s'il craquait. Alors Chul hei subissait ses railleries sans broncher, mais fessait aussi tout son possible pour les éviter et pour cela il fuyait, fessait en sorte de ne jamais croiser sa route bien qu'il fut dans la même classe que lui. De plus dernièrement, Ho Joo ne cessait de le défier dans une partie de S4 League. Tout sa avait commencé quand celui-ci avait apprit qu'il était le petit frère de son idole. Chul hei malgré lui en avait retiré une certaine fierté mais en même temps cela avait pour mérite d'assombrir son humeur. Il n'était que le petit-frère du célèbre capitaine de la team officiel de Corée et il resterait éternellement dans son ombre. A l'école, les rares fois ou l'on s'adressait à lui c'était pour dire : « Et toi le petit frère de Ji hyuk ». C'était certain, le garçon voulait absolument changer cela. Pourtant, malgré son bon niveau dans le jeu, le garçon redoutait toujours un affrontement de peur de perdre la partie. Sans mentir, il avait déjà pu voir Ho Joo à l'œuvre et il était certain que le garçon avait un excellent niveau. Sans nul doute meilleur que le sien. Alors c'est pour cela que le garçon refusait toujours ses défis, amplifiant alors les moqueries de ses camarades. Encore hier il y avait eu droit : « Et sa se dit le petit frère de Ji hyuk ? », « Moi à sa place j'aurais honte de me traîner un boulet pareil ! », « Arrête de jouer si tu n'a même pas le courage d'accepter un défi ». Oui il était lâche, n'avait aucune confiance en lui et fessait honte à son frère. D'une certaine façon, en demandant l'aide de celui-ci, il avait espéré remédier à cela, espérant que cela lui aurait permit de surmonter ses peurs en acquérant plus d'expérience surtout si c'était au côté d'un professionnel. Mais son frère avait refusé brisant tout ses espoirs, mettant d'une certaine façon, fin à ses rêves. De plus Chul hei avait beaucoup réfléchi mais n'avait trouvé personne dans son entourage susceptible de l'aider. Personne. Personne ? Le garçon se figea sur place non loin du portail de l'école, complètement abasourdi mais aussi très étonné par ce qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait l'aider. Quelqu'un avec qui il s'entendait très bien. Mais cette personne n'allait-elle pas être comme son frère et refuser de l'aider ? Non…tant qu'il y avait de l'espoir, le garçon n'abandonnerait pas et ce raccrochait à n'importe quel branche qui accepterait de se présenter à lui, très mince fut-elle. Cette simple pensée remplit son cœur d'énormément d'espoir et c'est avec le cœur un peu plus léger qu'il continua sa route. Poussant la porte qui menait à sa classe, il ne se rendit pas compte immédiatement qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un. Quand il s'en aperçut enfin, son cœur fit un bond terrible dans sa poitrine et il sentit son pouls s'accélérer dangereusement. Assis sur une des tables, Ho Joo semblait l'attendre et son visage arborait un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Salut Chul hei !

Le garçon sursauta, surpris. Il venait de remarquer 2 choses. Premièrement Ho Joo venait de le saluer ce qu'il ne fessait jamais en temps normal, deuxièmement il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Il en était certain maintenant, il avait de gros problèmes. En étant poli il voulut lui rendre son salut mais sa surprise était tel qu'il en restait muet malgré lui. Il pouvait juste sentir la sueur perlait à sa nuque et ses mains se mettre à trembler. Il s'empressa de les cacher derrière son dos et il attendit. Ho Joo esquissa ce qui semblait ressembler à un sourire mesquin et se releva pour se placer à quelques mètres devant lui. Chul hei pouvait sentir ses yeux les jaugeaient de haut en bas avant que ses lèvres ne laissent échapper un rire méprisant.

- Bien bien, j'avais 2 ou 3 petites choses à te dire…

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Oh rien de bien grave tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter… Je voulais juste me renseigner sur un point. J'ai entendu dire que Ji hy', enfin que ton frère serait rentré au pays il n'y a pas si longtemps ?

- Oui. Et en quoi sa te concerne ?

- T'aurait-il mis au courant d'un certain…projet ?

- Arrête un peu avec tes énigmes et dit moi ce qu'il en est.

- Ne sois pas aussi impatient Chul hei. Mais voila si tu tiens tant à le savoir. L'information n'a pas encore été officialisé mais vois-tu l'équipe officielle de Corée de la S4 League, dont fait bien sur partie ton très talentueux frère a décidé de créer et d'entrainer une équipe parallèle à la leur. En cela, un concours va être organisé et durant laquelle les meilleurs seront choisis.

- Comment sa ? Comment sait-tu tout sa…

- Sans le vouloir, des tremblements étaient apparus dans sa voix et ses yeux écarquillés laissaient transparaître sa surprise.

- Attends ton frère ne t'a pas mis au courant ? Toi, son propre frère ? Moi qui pensait que tu serais privilégier et tout sa. Sa ne m'étonne pas en même temps, peut-être à t-il entendu parler de ton attitude ici et de ton manque de courage. Peut-être qu'il a eu tellement honte de toi qu'il à préférer ne pas t'en parler ? Quel dommage, moi qui voyait en ce concours un moyen de savoir enfin ce que tu vaux.

- …

- Je suis…terriblement déçu tu sais. Mais bon que ton frère t'en est parlé ou non ne change rien. Une fois que l'information sera officialisé et passera à la télé tout le monde va se ruer pour pouvoir participer au concours et la bataille va être rude. J'espère seulement que cette fois ci tu ne te défileras pas.

- Je…

- Allons allons, ne me dit pas que tu vas encore te défiler ?

- Je ne me défile, je n'ai juste pas envie de répondre à de tels provocations juste bonne à satisfaire ton égo !

- Tu es si cruel mon petit…je te conseille de surveiller ton langage en ma présence.

A ces mots, Chul hei sentit des mains se refermaient autour de ses bras et il se retourna surpris, pour voir que le reste de la bande de Ho Joo était présente. Tellement choqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il ne s'était pas du tout aperçu qu'ils étaient rentrés dans la pièce.

- J'ai été beaucoup trop patient mais tu as dépassé les bornes. Je vais faire en sorte que tu comprennes quel est réellement ta place, petit pauvre. Un gars comme toi n'aurait jamais du voir le jour. Franchement je serais beaucoup plus digne d'être le frère de Ji hyuk que quelqu'un comme toi qui ne fait qu'entacher son honneur par sa peur et ses faibles capacités en la matière.

- Ferme-la !

Chul hei retint un gémissement quand il sentit l'étau autour de ses bras se resserrer violemment. Ho Joo quand à lui esquissait un sourire plus que satisfait.

- Oh là ! On s'énerve à ce que je vois. Si tu t'emportes aussi vite, toi qui d'habitude, es toujours calme c'est que tu admets que j'ai raison ? Ton frère aurait-il vraiment honte de toi mon petit ?

- …

- Bien je ne vais pas insister. Je vais garder mes sarcasmes pour une autre occasion. Ta mine en colère et humilié me suffit amplement. Juste une dernière chose…

Ho Joo fit un signe de tête bref à ses comparses et Chul hei sentit alors des mains appuyaient avec force sur sa tête et ses épaules, l'obligeant à s'agenouiller.

- Voila qui est mieux. Voila ce que tu devrais toujours faire face à quelqu'un comme moi. Voila ou est réellement ta place. Par terre, embrassant le sol et la poussière, sale petit con. Maintenant'

- Arrête sa Ho Joo, franchement sa fait pitié.

- Quoi ? Qui est-ce qui'

Ho Joo s'était redressé, droit et fier prêt à affronter celui qui venait de s'adresser à lui mais il se figea bien vite et Chul hei, malgré sa position, réussit à entrapercevoir l'expression sur son visage. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à…de la peur ?

- Lâchez-le. Tout de suite.

L'étau autour de ses bras se libéra et malgré la douleur il put se relever. Se retournant vers l'entrée de la salle, son cœur fit de nouveau un bond dans sa poitrine. Sur le pas de la porte, le président du conseil des élèves en personne les regardait avec une expression assez sévère qui en devenait presque effrayante. Malgré sa surprise, Chul hei réussit à articuler quelques mots.

- Président Noh ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Jin hyun.

- Euh…hein ?

Pas de Président Noh avec moi. Jin hyun sera suffisant.

- Ah, euh…d'a, d'accord…

- Et toi c'est Chul hei c'est bien sa ? Veux-tu bien me suivre s'il te plaît ? Quand à toi Ho Joo tu viendras dans la salle du Conseil à la fin des cours, j'aurais 2 ou 3 mots à te dire.

- …

Chul hei ne se le fit pas redire 2 fois et s'empressa de suivre le Président du Conseil sous le regard féroce de ses agresseurs, son esprit en proie aux doutes et à la tristesse face à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, et la surprise d'avoir été sauvé par le Président en personne alors que jusqu'à présent, personne, non personne ne lui été jamais venu en aide ou du moins avait cherché à prendre sa défense jusqu'à maintenant.

- …hei. Chul hei ?

- Hein ?

Le garçon sursauta et releva les yeux. Jin Hyun s'était arrêté non loin de la salle du Conseil et le fixait, inquiet.

- Est-ce qu'ils t'on fait du mal ?

- Non pas du tout…je…je suis désolé j'étais juste tellement absorbé dans mes pensées et je…

- Ne t'en fait pas sa se comprend. Il faut dire que j'ai presque tout entendu de la conversation.

- Vous avez tout entendu ?

- Je suis désolé, c'est un peu comme si je me mêlais d'affaire qui me regarde pas. Je m'excuse aussi de ne pas être intervenu un peu plus tôt, cela t'aurait évité d'être ainsi humilié de la sorte et'

- Ne vous en faites pas pour sa ! Ce…ce n'est pas grave. J'ai l'habitude vous savez…

- Chul hei…

- Grand-frère ?

- Ah !

Jin Hyun se retourna et Chul hei pencha la tête sur le côté pour essayer de voir qui cela pouvait bien être. Ce garçon venait d'appeler le Président « grand-frère » ? Alors il avait quelqu'un de la même famille que lui scolarisé dans l'établissement ? Par-dessus l'épaule du Président, quel ne fut sa surprise de reconnaître Ho chull, l'un de ses camarades classe. Alors lui et le Président était donc frère ? Jusqu'à maintenant il avait toujours pensé que le fait qu'ils aient le même nom de famille avait toujours été une coïncidence. En même temps il n'avait jamais vu les deux garçons rentraient ou être ensemble, ni même les élèves parlaient d'eux comme étant des frères.

- Que fait tu avec Chul hei ? Il y a un souci ?

- Non rien de grave je voulais juste discuter de petites choses avec lui.

- Okay, bon j'y vais alors.

- A ce soir.

Chul hei resta un moment surpris, la bouche légèrement entrouverte mais il se reprit et secoua vivement la tête. Ho chull s'avançait vers lui et le dépassa quand il s'arrêta net, son visage n'exprimant aucune émotion, lui rappelant parfaitement son frère. Il resta quelques petites secondes immobile avant de se tourner de nouveau vers son frère.

- Jin Hyun, sa mettra longtemps ?

- Non, 5 petites minutes tout au plus pourquoi ?

- Oh rien de vraiment particulier.

- Ho chull se tourna alors vers lui et le scruta un cours instant. Son regard était tellement inquisiteur qu'il réussit même à le faire rougir. Il baissa les yeux malgré lui, intimidé.

- Je t'attendrais dehors le temps que vous finissiez de discuter.

- Ah, euh…d'accord. Hein ?

Chul hei ne put cacher sa surprise. Il n'avait pas souvent adressé la parole au garçon et celui-ci lui proposais de l'attendre ? Bien que surpris, il sentit son cœur se remplir de joie. Quelle étrange sensation. Lui qui avait toujours été seul et n'avait jamais vraiment discuté avec personne.

- Mais, enfin je veux dire…sa ne te dérange pas ?

- Pas du tout. Nous sommes dans la même classe, autant nous y rendre ensemble.

- O…okay.

Chul hei le salua timidement et suivit Jin Hyun à l'intérieur de la salle alors que Ho Chull s'accoudait contre le mur et ouvrait un de ces manuels comme pour passer le temps.

Le président lui intima de s'assoir sur l'une des chaises avant de s'installer à son tour. L'adolescent regarda autour de lui, anxieux et tendu, les mains serrés sur ses genoux quand il s'aperçut alors qu'ils n'étaient pas seul. Près d'une fenêtre entrouverte, un garçon les regardait en silence, les rayons du soleil baignant les traits de son visage. Il ne lui était pas inconnu. Chul hei réfléchit un instant mais le garçon sembla comprendre l'expression de son visage et un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Je m'appelle Hwang Sei wong, déclara celui-ci dans un murmure. Mon visage doit surement t'être familier, j'étais moi aussi sur l'estrade le jour de la cérémonie de la rentrée.

- Sei Wong est mon secrétaire, continua Jin Hyun avec un sourire. Si jamais tu as un problème ou des questions à poser par rapport à la vie dans l'établissement n'hésite pas à t'adresser à lui.

- Je me ferais un plaisir de t'aider, acquiesça celui-ci. Mais dites-moi que venez-vous faire ici ?

- Je voulais discuter un peu avec lui. Tu peux rester, enfin si sa ne te dérange pas Chul hei.

- Ah euh…aucun souci, balbutia le garçon en se redressant sur sa chaise.

- Bien alors je voulais juste te poser quelques questions, rien de vraiment particulier.

- D'accord, je vous écoute.

- Comment se passe ta scolarité ici ?

Chul hei marqua un temps d'arrêt, quelque peu surpris par la question mais il se reprit rapidement et répondit, peu sur de lui. Que cherchait-il à savoir au juste ?

- Euh ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

- As-tu des difficultés dans certaines matières ? Les professeurs sont-ils trop exigeant ?

- Oh ! Et bien je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper que tout se passe très bien. Commença le garçon un peu hésitant. On m'a dit que mes notes ce trimestre étaient excellentes et que je n'avais donc aucun souci à me faire pour la suite si je continuais à garder le rythme. Et puis je m'en sors parfaitement, toutes matières confondues.

- Tout va pour le mieux alors, répondit Jin Hyun avec un sourire encourageant. Et pour ce qui est de l'ambiance ? Est-ce que tu t'es fait…des amis ?

On y arrivait enfin. Chul hei avait senti l'hésitation perçait à travers la voix du Président du Conseil alors qu'il lui avait posé la question. Pas étonnant après ce à quoi il venait d'assister tout à l'heure et de plus, il s'était bâti autour de lui une réputation qui ne fessait pas forcément de lui quelqu'un qu'on apprécierait davantage. Il n'existait pas, ou du moins avait une existence suffisante pour qu'on trouve le temps et l'intérêt de lui lancer un sarcasme ou deux de temps à autre. Il hésita à répondre. Que devait-il lui dire ? Au fond de lui, l'envie et le désir le démangeait de tout avouer afin que ce calvaire cesse. Il avait souffert de tout cela et en souffrait encore aujourd'hui. Et d'avoir pu côtoyer en ce jour plus de personne qu'il avait pu en voir jusqu'à aujourd'hui avait rempli son cœur d'une certaine joie prononcé qu'il s'était bien gardé de révéler. Mais tout lui dire revenait aussi à montrer sa faiblesse, il n'aimait pas être seul. Il n'était pas comme son frère, ni comme Jung Wan, ni comme Ho Joo, il n'attirait personne. Il n'était qu'un adolescent qui courait après son rêve, un rêve qui lui paraissait à l'heure actuelle tellement impossible à réaliser qu'il en devenait illusoire. Son cœur se gonfla d'amertume. Et un mince sourire alla se dessiner sur ses lèvres devenues pâles.

- Pour tout vous dire je n'ai aucun ami mais c'est volontaire. Jusqu'à maintenant j'ai toujours pensé qu'avoir des amis pourrait s'avérer dangereux dans le sens ou il y a beaucoup trop d'influence. Ils cherchent très souvent à vous manipuler ou s'attirer vos faveurs. Ils cherchent à satisfaire leur égo et leur envie en fessant de vous quelque chose qu'ils puissent manipuler ou influencer à leur guise enfin d'en retirer un bénéfice, présent ou futur. Je ne veux pas être perturbé dans mes études. Être seul ne me dérange pas vous savez, sa m'arrange même.

- Attends Chul hei, pourtant il me semble que…

- Et puis je ne comprends pas, renchérit le garçon. Pourquoi me demandait cela soudainement ? Vous vous rendez enfin compte que j'existe ? commença t-il en laissant percevoir la colère dans sa voix. Bon sang vous me connaissez non ? Vous savez quel genre de réputation on me donne alors ne faîtes pas les ignorants si vous savez ce qu'il en est. Je … je pense qu'il est maintenant beaucoup trop tard pour régler le problème…

Chul hei avait terminé sa phrase en baissant la tête, ne pouvant cacher les tremblements naissant dans sa gorge et qui avait laissé naître un trémolo dans sa voix déjà bien hésitante. Il avait perdu patience, énervé qu'on lui pose de telles questions. Ou plutôt qu'on lui est posé de telles questions seulement maintenant. Il se sentait légèrement vexé et triste surtout. Il l'avait su depuis le début, dès que ses pas avaient franchis le seuil de cette pièce. Mais il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi maintenant ? Quel était réellement leur intention ? Cette étrange sensation se confirma. C'était tellement bizarre que tant de personnes se mettent soudainement à lui adresser la parole.

- Je suis désolé Chul hei. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire. A part le fait que je ne vais pas me chercher d'excuse. Nous sommes en faute. Nous n'avons rien fait pour t'aider jusqu'à maintenant. Nous étions au courant de tous. De ce que Ho Joo te fessait subir, de comment lui et les autres élèves agissaient avec toi. Pardonne-nous.

L'adolescent releva la tête incrédule et fixa les 2 membres du conseil, leur tête légèrement incliné vers le bas. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir gêné. En même temps il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

- Pour tout te dire…enfin voila…de ce que pouvons t'en dire c'est que nous avions certaines raisons de ne pas intervenir. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, je veux que tu sache que depuis le début j'ai toujours voulu t'aider…et même devenir ton ami.

- Les amis ne sont pas forcément un mal, renchérit Hwang Sei avec un étrange sourire sur les lèvres. Si tu désires changer, et ne plus être ce que tu es aujourd'hui alors demandes à tes amis, ils t'aideront. Pour cela il faut que tu apprennes à ouvrir ton cœur.

Chul hei ne savait plus quoi dire. Voila qu'on était en train de lui avouer que certaines choses avaient empêché le Conseil de lui venir en aide ? Mais ou était la blague dans tout cela ? Quelle ironie. Il avait tellement du mal à y croire. Pourtant au fond de lui, il avait tellement envie d'y croire. Malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer des personnes avait réellement eu envie de devenir ses amis ?

- Ce n'est pas comme si on m'avait violé ou battu…Ce n'est que de la provocation ou de l'ignorance, des choses qui peuvent arriver à n'importe qui. Pourquoi aider quelqu'un qui ne fait que subir les railleries de ses camarades ? Je ne suis pas à plaindre plus qu'un autre murmura Chul hei pour lui-même, mais assez fort pour que les 2 garçons puissent l'entendre.

Chul hei esquissa un maigre sourire et il releva la tête en essayant de contrôler les tremblements dans sa voix. Ses yeux se firent rieur, son sourire se fit grand mais derrière ce masque de joie ce cachait une profonde douleur.

- On m'a toujours dit que les blagues les plus courtes étaient les meilleures. Celle-ci était très amusante. Merci beaucoup, murmura Chul hei d'une voix sourde.

La tête baissé pour éviter de croiser leur regard il se leva de son siège et se dirigea hors de la salle.

- Chul hei nous sommes sincères. Nous souhaitons vraiment devenir tes amis s'écria Jin Hyun.

- Alors s'il vous plait murmura le garçon sans se retourner, ne m'ignorait plus.

Malgré lui, Chul hei avait lancé ces mots comme un appel de détresse et sortit presque immédiatement de la salle hors d'haleine, des gouttes d'eau perlant à ses paupières. Il se sentit honteux de ressentir aussi expressément le désir de pleurer comme une fille. Mais était-il content de tout cela ? Malgré l'immense douleur qu'il ressentait devait-il s'estimer heureux ? Il n'en était pas certain et surtout il était presque sûr que tout ceci avait bel et bien était une farce. D'ici ce soir, voir même demain tout allait être oublié et personne ne ferait attention à lui. Pas même Jin Hyun, ni même Hwang Sei. Il avait tort d'espérer que tout changerait comme sa, soudainement. Il fallait qu'il arrête. Il ne fallait pas qu'il croie en eux ou il allait être blessé. Et sa il ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait plus souffrir comme en cet instant. La « trahison » de son frère, les paroles de Ho Joo, les révélations des 2 membres du Conseil…c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

- Chul Hei ?

Le garçon releva les yeux, tremblants. Ho Chull le regardait et quitta le mur sur lequel il était nonchalamment appuyé, rangeant son livre sous son bras. Son regard trahissait une certaine surprise mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant que son visage n'adopte de nouveau un air impassible. Sans rien dire, il se retourna et partit en direction de leur salle. Dans un silence presque solennel, Chul hei le suivit.

Ignorant les murmures qui ne cessaient de naître autour de lui, Chul hei ouvrit l'un de ses manuels et simula une phase de réflexion intensive sur un exercice sans rapport avec le cours qu'ils avaient eu l'heure précédente. Il était déjà quatre heures et c'était la pause. Encore une heure et il serait bientôt rentré chez lui. Tournant la page de son manuel, il n'arrivait plus à être aussi confiant, surtout avec une telle présence à ses côtés. Silencieux telle une statue de marbre érigé avec la plus grande perfection, Ho Chull feuilletait lui aussi l'un des manuels sans dire un mot, se contentant, à ce qu'il ressentait, de lui tenir compagnie. Le garçon était-il de mèche avec son frère ? Lui aussi avouait par son silence et sa présence qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait jusqu'à présent pour l'aider ? En avait-il eu seulement une fois l'intention ? Chul hei n'aurait su le dire mais il mourrait d'envie de lui poser la question. Mais avec tous les élèves qui ne cessaient de les fixer étrangement, la tâche allait s'avérer ardue. Plongé dans sa réflexion, il s'aperçut alors qu'un groupe d'élève était en train de s'approcher d'eux. Sans le vouloir, le garçon esquissa un mouvement brusque et fit tomber son livre par terre. Ho Chull haussa un sourcil et lorsqu'il voulu se baissa pour ramasser le livre il se figea. Et sans se départir de son calme, son visage ne dénotant aucune émotion comme à l'accoutumée, il se retourna et en voyant le groupe s'avançait vers eux, il se leva. Chul hei avait pensé qu'un règlement de compte allait se dérouler sous ses yeux et qu'il en était forcément la cause mais une fois Ho Chull levait, ce fut comme si ce simple acte avait changé toute la donne. Le groupe se figea et s'arrêta net. Il fut même plus exact de dire que ce fut toute la classe qui se figea une fois que Ho Chull fut debout. Après cela, un long silence s'ensuivit pendant lequel, Ho Chull et celui qui semblait être à la tête du groupe se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux, en chiens de faïence.

- On aimerait te parler Ho Chull, grinça le chef du groupe entre ses dents jusqu'à ce que son regard finisse par glisser vers Chul hei. Et en privé.

- Tu n'as et je n'ai rien à cacher aux autres qui nécessite le fait que nous quittions cette pièce. Si ce que tu as ou ce que vous avez à me dire est important, j'en jugerais une fois que vous aurez parlé et pas avant.

Chul hei se figea et comme tout le monde, la tension était telle qu'elle en devenait presque palpable et une goutte de sueur glissa le long de sa nuque. Le garçon fixa son camarade qui lui tournait le dos en cet instant, pour faire face à ses opposants. Le cœur battant la chamade, il se demanda ce qu'il allait bien se passer. Allaient-ils renoncer et trouver un autre moment, une fois Ho Chull seul ? Le chef de bande qui s'avérait être Il Kwon le jaugea du regard un instant avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Ho Chull, une grimace sur le visage.

- On se posait juste quelques questions. On trouvait sa bizarre avec tous les autres de la classe que tu te mettes subitement à trainer avec ce pau…avec lui finit-il par dire après un temps d'hésitation. Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Je n'ai pas à avoir de raison particulière pour être avec lui, comme il ne devrait pas y avoir de raison particulière pour que tu puisses me le reprocher Il Kwon. Ni toi…ni les autres.

Ho Chull avait appuyé ces derniers mots d'une certaine lourdeur et même s'il ne voyait de lui que son dos, à voir les différentes expressions sur les visages des autres élèves, son regard avait du se faire lourd de menace. Pourtant Chul hei avait toujours vu en lui quelqu'un de calme et de respecté, et respecté sa on pouvait dire qu'il était. Mais ces attitudes comme les situations précédentes le remplirent d'une multitude de questions.

- Qu'est-ce que sa te rapportera de trainer avec lui ? Sa ne t'attirera en rien les faveurs de son frère !

Chul hei sursauta et tremblant il fixa Ho chull sans que les mots ne réussissent à franchir le seuil de ses lèvres. Serrant les poings, ses lèvres réussirent tout de même à exprimer un sourire qui s'apparenta plus à une grimace en cet instant. Alors c'était donc sa le résultat de toute cette mascarade ? Jin Hyun, Hwang Sei et Ho Chull…tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se rapprocher de son frère et le seul moyen pour eux d'y arriver c'était lui ? Lui le petit frère du célèbre champion…Chul hei l'avait su depuis le début mais au fond de lui il avait nourrit un mince espoir de voir ces hommes vouloir réellement devenir ces amis. Quelle déception.

- Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre murmura le garçon d'une voix tremblante. Puisque je suis destiné à être trahi qu'il en soit ainsi.

- Chul hei ? s'interrogea Ho Chull en se retournant.

Sans rien dire de plus, Chul Hei se rassit alors qu'au même moment, la sonnerie retentissait pour marquer la reprise des cours.

- Laisse tomber ce minable tu as surement mieux à faire Ho Chull, finit par dire Il Kwon avec un sourire narquois.

Le garçon ne répondit rien et adressant un dernier regard à Chul Hei il retourna s'assoir à sa place alors que le professeur rentrait dans la salle.

- Bien, veuillez sortir vos livres et les exercices d'hier. Aujourd'hui nous allons….

Plus aucun son ne parvenait à ses oreilles. Il y avait juste un bourdonnement incessant et un brouillard d'eau qui s'était mit à embuer ses yeux. Des fines gouttes d'eau tombèrent sur son cahier, diluant l'encre et dans son corps, résonna comme le bruit d'une porte qui se refermait violemment. Un silence puis juste le bruit du vent soufflant dans le néant…

**... à suivre**

**

* * *

Note de l'auteur : **Vous avez espéré que Chul Hei se fasse violer hmmm. Bandes de petit(e)s coquin(e)s, je vous réserve mieux pour la suite!**  
**


	4. Lobby 03

**"S4 LEAGUE"**

**Genre** : Aventure et Romance_. _Comédie, Action, Technologie, Futuriste etc...

**Couple** : Sous entendu aussi _(lire entre les lignes!) _puis vous verrez mieux par la suite ;)_  
_

**Disclaimer** : Tout les personnages présents dans cette histoire m'appartiennent _(et bien heureusement, huhu)_. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes ayant déjà existais et purement fortuite.

**Divers** : Rien à dire pour le moment =o . J'espère simplement que cette suite vous plaira!

* * *

Ji Hyuk poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il se passa lentement une main sur le visage et ferma les yeux, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Il est vrai que dernièrement il n'avait pas beaucoup passé de temps en sa compagnie et il paraissait donc un peu prématuré de voir qu'il avait réussi à tirer de telle conclusion en l'ayant juste observé dans sa manière d'agir. Cependant Ji Hyuk était très observateur et il avait bien vu qu'il y avait eu quelque chose de différent dans son attitude par rapport à ce qu'il avait vu ce matin. Le froid était devenu glace, la colère était devenue haine. Oui, Ji Hyuk en était certain. Il avait du arriver quelque chose à son frère…

Une légère fumée s'éleva dans la pièce et Ji Hyuk leva les yeux, les sourcils froncés, une mine réprobatrice sur le visage. Jung wan leva les mains devant lui comme sur la défensive, sans pour autant éteindre la cigarette qu'il tenait coincé entre ses lèvres.

- Eh, je me suis retenu jusqu'à maintenant. Tu peux bien me laisser en fumer une non ?

Ji Hyuk claqua de la langue et détourna les yeux ignorant superbement sa remarque, le visage levait vers le plafond, l'expression pensif. Jung wan s'assit près de lui et tira une nouvelle bouffé de sa cigarette.

- Est-ce que tu t'inquiè'

Le garçon ne continua pas sa phrase et recula légèrement, une grimace dessinait sur ses lèvres.

- Désolé, désolé.

Ji Hyuk laissa échapper un soupir de dédain et se leva, se dirigeant alors vers la cuisine, plaçant une tasse dans la cafetière pour se verser un café. Il porta le liquide brulant à ses lèvres et souffla légèrement à la surface, soulevant une légère brume de vapeur chaude. Ses lèvres coincés sur le bord de la tasse, son esprit quand à lui semblait réfléchir, la preuve en était la ligne que formait les rides sur son front. Ce matin, Chul Hei s'était rendu en cours comme à l'accoutumée. Une journée comme les autres entre autre mais aussi la dernière avant le début des vacances. L'attitude nonchalante de ce matin s'était transformée en une certaine froideur teintée d'ignorance qui n'était pas passé inaperçu. Pour tout dire, Ji Hyuk était parfaitement au courant de comment se passer les journées de son jeune frère au lycée mais il n'avait pas spécialement entendu tout les détails. Il savait que son frère n'avait presque aucun ami, ou plus exactement, qu'il n'avait aucun ami. En cela, il savait que ses journées n'étaient jamais faciles mais était-ce là la seule raison à sa mauvaise humeur ? La vérité était surement autre que celle à laquelle il avait pensé en premier lieu. Un bruit de conversation le tira soudain de sa torpeur et il vit alors que Jung Wan venait d'allumer la télévision et semblait regarder le journal télévisé. Ji Hyuk détourna les yeux. La véritable raison. La véritable raison à cette colère soudaine était assurément celle qui allait être révéler au pays entier dans quelques instants.

Les yeux rivés sur l'écran, Chul Hei attendait, le cœur battant la chamade. Une étrange sensation semblait lui empoignait le cœur, lui donnant presque la nausée. La présentatrice du journal télévisé était en train de présenter un à un les différents thèmes qui allait être débattu quand soudain, un encadré qui s'afficha dans le coin de l'écran lui fit bondir son cœur si fort dans la poitrine qu'il crut qu'il allait vomir pour de bon. Une affiche publicitaire de la S4 League qui captura immédiatement son regard. Ho Joo ne lui avait donc pas menti. Assis sur son lit, les bras serrés autour de l'un de ses oreillers, il attendit fébrile et crispé, que la présentatrice est fini d'exposer les premiers points du journal. Quand l'affiche publicitaire réapparu de nouveau dans le coin de l'écran, Chul hei s'empara de la télécommande et monta le son, l'oreille et les yeux attentifs, prêt à capturer la moindre image, le moindre son qui s'échapperait de la télévision.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, cette fois ci l'information a été officialisée. Le développeur du jeu « Pentavision » en collaboration avec les responsables de l'équipe officiel de S4 League de Corée, ont décidé de créer et d'entraîner une nouvelle équipe, afin que dans un futur plus ou moins proche, elle puisse être à même de prendre la relève après l'équipe actuel. Bien que peu d'informations à ce sujet nous aient été données, nous recevons aujourd'hui Shim Shang Hoon, actuel manager de l'équipe, en espérant bien sur que sa présence parmi nous nous apportera quelques éléments de réponse. Manager Shim Shang Hoon, bienvenue sur le plateau.

- Je vous remercie.

- Nous serait-il possible de connaître les raisons que vous ont amenés à prendre une telle décision ?

- Et bien pour vous en dire les principales raisons sans pour autant rentrer dans les détails, le Directeur à pensé qu'il serait bon de savoir ce que valait les générations d'aujourd'hui. Les états d'esprits des jeunes adolescents diffèrent très souvent de leur milieu social mais aussi de leur capacité à vivre en société. Le Directeur souhaiterait aussi voir des choses nouvelles car aujourd'hui, notre savoir, notre technologie a grandement augmenté par rapport à ce qu'elle été autrefois par le passé. Ils aimeraient savoir quel en à été l'impact sur la génération d'aujourd'hui.

- Vous voulez dire que le Directeur souhaitera mettre à l'épreuve de jeunes recrues contre l'équipe actuelle qui n'a pris la relève que depuis quelques années déjà ?

- Il faut que vous sachiez que les futurs membres sélectionnés n'agiront non pas comme étant l'équipe qui remplacera l'actuel, mais plutôt comme une équipe indépendante. De plus, ce projet mis en place sera à l'échelle mondiale, donc tout les pays sont concernés.

- Et les deux équipes ainsi formés seront-elles amenés à être confrontés un jour ? La Corée ne peut-être représenté que par une seule équipe non ?

- Quand le temps viendra ou les ainées céderont leur place, oui je peux vous affirmer qu'à cette instant un affrontement aura bel et bien lieu afin de mettre en pratique toute les années d'entrainements et de pratiques qu'ils auront eu à leur actif. Cependant la Corée, et même tout les pays concernés seront bel et bien représentés respectivement par deux équipes. Mais jamais en même temps cela va de soit. L'équipe officielle sera la seule responsable de la nouvelle équipe qui sera formé. Ainsi, nous pourrons constater l'esprit tactique et stratégique chez nos joueurs.

- J'ai entendu dire que la sélection ce ferait pas votre meilleur joueur et capitaine de l'équipe, Han Ji Hyuk. Ce garçon est non seulement très talentueux mais il s'avérerait que ses capacités ne cessent d'augmenter et ce de manière exponentielle ?

- Et c'est l'exacte vérité. Pour tout vous dire, je bénis l'arrivé de ce garçon dans l'équipe. Il est un don du ciel.

Chul Hei esquissa une grimace et éteint la télé. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, sa tête chutant contre son oreiller et il ferma les yeux. Oui son frère était indéniablement quelqu'un de fort, talentueux, intelligent, doué. Un homme qui avait tout pour lui. Chul Hei commençait à ressentir de la haine. Mais d'un autre côté, l'amour qu'il vouait au dernier membre de sa famille, l'aidait à garder un semblant de lucidité. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus haïr son frère pour être ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il savait pertinemment que Ji Hyuk avait travaillé corps et âme pour en arriver la et il méritait cette vie.

Il n'avait pas le droit de le haïr pour sa. Lui-même avait seulement décidé de suivre son rêve et ses traces afin de devenir quelqu'un à son tour. Une personne apte à s'affirmer et à être reconnu pour ses capacités.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Chul Hei s'affairait à préparer le repas dans la cuisine alors que son frère et Jung Wan continuait de se parler dans ce qui semblait être une discussion très animée. Le garçon tendit l'oreille en vain et se contenta alors de les observer. Du coin de l'œil, il vit une expression sur le visage de son frère qui ressemblait à de l'impatience mais aussi à de la contrariété. Chul Hei voyait rarement son frère avec un tel visage. Celui-ci devait avoir des soucis et le garçon se demanda bien lesquels. Ce n'était que son intuition, mais il avait l'impression qu'ils discutaient tout deux du même sujet que celui dont ils avaient traité le jour de l'arrivée de Jung Wan. Etait-ce quelque chose d'important ? Jung Wan justement, avait l'air plutôt serein et semblait s'évertuer à rassurer son ami, une main sur son épaule. Chul Hei baissa les yeux sur sa préparation et retira le tout de la plaque de cuisson encore chaude. Une fois qu'il eu terminé et qu'il eu mis les assiettes et couverts sur la table, il appela son frère et Jung Wan afin qu'ils puissant passer à table. Ils dinèrent en discutant tranquillement de tout et de rien, sans que son frère ou son ami n'évoque le communiqué de presse « explosif ». Chul Hei discutait joyeusement avec Jung Wan tout en essayant d'adopter une attitude positive sans qu'il n'y ait de risque qu'il éveille des soupçons. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui pose des questions et même si c'était le cas, il ne voulait pas avoir à y répondre et à se mettre en colère, laissant dés alors ses émotions prendre le dessus. Ji Hyuk quand à lui, se contentait de manger en silence sans participer d'une manière quelconque à la conversation, sans même leur adresser ne serait-ce que l'once d'un regard. Il mangeait silencieusement, entouré par une aura de sérénité et d'impassibilité, comme si rien au monde n'aurait pu l'affecter en cet instant présent. Quelques temps après, leur repas étant terminé, ils s'affairèrent à laver et ranger la vaisselle, nettoyer la table, de faire en sorte que la cuisine et la table à manger soit propre en somme.

- Eh ! Chul Hei qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Oh…euh je comptais terminer quelques petites choses personnelles avant d'aller me coucher.

- Okay. Bon moi je reviens, je file dehors me griller une clope, je commence à être sacrément en manque. Ji Hyuk ?

- Tu as besoin que je te tienne la main pour aller jusqu'au jardin ou c'est pour que j'ai à tenir ta cigarette. Merde Jung Wan, arrête de t'adresser à moi comme un gamin qui demanderait à sa mère de l'accompagner aux toilettes parce qu'il a trop peur du noir !

Jung Wan partit dans un immense éclat de rire et s'éloigna vers la porte d'entrée, son paquet de cigarette à la main. Ji Hyuk quand à lui, poussa ce qui devait être son 50eme soupir de la journée et se levant de sa chaise il se dirigea hors de la pièce.

- Gr…Ji Hyuk est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?

- Non sa ira merci. Je vais aller me coucher. Tu ferais mieux de faire de même une fois que tu auras terminé ce que tu as à faire.

Chul Hei se contenta d'acquiescer et regarda son frère montait un à un les escaliers avant de totalement disparaitre, jusqu'à ce que résonne dans le couloir de l'étage le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvrait et refermait. L'adolescent baissa les yeux, se demandant jusqu'à quand il aurait à vivre des situations aussi gênantes. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas en bon termes avec son frère, et avec ce qui venait d'arriver après l'annonce dans le journal télévisé, il était certain que les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger simplement en espérant et en imaginant. Mais au fond de son cœur il gardait l'espoir : celui d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule intérêt pour le dernier membre de sa famille.

Malgré la pénombre de sa chambre, la lumière qui se dégageait de l'écran de son ordinateur suffisait à éclairer son visage pâle et fatigué. De ses deux mains, il se massa les tempes afin de dissiper les tiraillements qu'il avait au coin des yeux. Ses doigts quand à eux, posés sur le clavier, effleurer simplement les touches. Il hésitait. Devant ses yeux, un panneau d'affichage et un bouton qui ne cessait de clignoter en lui demandant s'il acceptait la partie. Chul hei hésita un instant et fini par accepter le défi que celui qui répondait au pseudo de « Rénalu » venait de lui lancer à l'instant. Il choisit le meilleur de ses persos, vérifia l'intégralité de son inventaire, l'état de ses armes, de ses équipements et de ses skills et attendit que Rénalu lance la partie. Bientôt l'image de la petite salle se dissipa et laissa apparaitre les contours de bâtiments multiples, des ponts ainsi que des rues annexes. La map de combat appelé « Highway ». Chul Hei inspira une longue bouffée d'air et s'arma de ses Submachine Guns. Ses doigts pianotaient rapidement sur les touches et ses yeux parcouraient l'écran de long en large. Une fois qu'il se plongeait dans le jeu, il avait l'impression d'être littéralement transposer. C'était un tout autre univers qui s'offrait à lui et dans lequel il s'immergeait corps et âme. Tout ce qui était autour de lui, les rebords de fenêtres, les lampadaires, les voitures tout. N'importe quel détail, n'importe quel lieu ou support qu'il arrivait à noter était un élément de plus dans la liste qui s'établissait au fur et a mesure dans son esprit, et qui permettrait à son personnage de naviguer efficacement sur la map et ce en l'exploitant au maximum. A cela, un nombre incalculable de stratégies et de possibilités s'offrait à lui, avec les pourcentages de réussites ou d'échecs associés en fonction des déplacements de son adversaire. Durant sa course, il sauta sur le toit d'une voiture près d'un bâtiment afin d'accéder plus facilement au rebord d'une fenêtre quelconque. Après cela, il accéda au toit d'un bâtiment et parcourut quelques mètres afin de distinguer ne serait-ce que l'ombre de Rénalu. Ne voyant rien, il en conclut que son adversaire devait encore être en train d'arpenter les rues ou alors s'était tout simplement dissimulé et l'attendait afin de lui tendre une embuscade. Il y avait aussi la possibilité qu'il soit non loin de lui à l'observer et attendait alors le moment propice pour l'attaquer. Le duel était décisive et n'allait se faire qu'en un seul match et donc en un seul point. Celui qui attaquerait le premier aurait un avantage certain sur l'autre mais cela dépendait aussi de la stratégie qui allait être abordée. Tout en scrutant les alentours du haut du toit, il redescendit à terre en prenant appui sur les différents éléments du décor qui s'offrait à ses pieds. Une fois qu'il eu remit pieds à terre et qu'il tournait au coin d'une rue, il distingue enfin son adversaire qui pénétrait dans la même ruelle que lui et se diriger alors dans la rue opposé. Chul Hei fronça les sourcils et ses doigts se remirent à pianoter frénétiquement sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Armant ses Submachine Guns, il courut en direction de son adversaire et son regard se remit à observer chaque détail de ce qui les entourait, le moindre objet qui pourrait l'aider à prendre l'avantage sur son adversaire, ou qui pourrait tout aussi bien servir de rempart contre ses attaques. Enfin, quand Rénalu fut pile dans sa ligne de mire alors qu'il courait dans sa direction, il tira jusqu'à ce que ces munitions soit à zéro. Pendant un moment il crut que son adversaire avait prit le tir de plein fouet mais celui-ci sortit du nuage de fumée apparut après l'impact de certains des projectiles sur le sol. Les lignes de codes qui apparaissaient autour de Rénalu par intervalles irréguliers montraient que Chul Hei avait quand même réussi à le blesser. A son bras tendu devant lui, il distingua alors un Counter Sword, qui était aussi une arme de combat rapproché mais aussi de défense. Il sut immédiatement que Rénalu allait utiliser un skin « Shield », en somme un bouclier et tentait une accélération dans sa direction, tout en parant ses tirs afin d'empêcher sa progression. Mais ce n'était pas la seule des solutions. Rénalu pouvait tout aussi bien fuir et l'attendre ailleurs, ou profitait de la confusion pour grimper sur les toits et l'attaquait de haut. Si son adversaire usait de cette tactique, il faudrait du temps à Chul Hei pour le rejoindre sur les toits et trouvait sa position. Quelques secondes voire une minute, suffisante pour qu'il se fasse éliminer. Chul Hei tout comme son adversaire n'avait droit qu'à 1 skill mais au port de 3 armes qu'elles que soient leur type. Quand son adversaire se contentait d'accélérer sa course dans sa direction tout en ayant son Counter Sword en main, Chul Hei n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois e esquissa un grand sourire. S'armant de son Heavy Machine Gun mais au lieu de l'orienter sur son adversaire, il la dirigea à ses pieds. La ou se trouvait une plaque d'égout. Il tira dessus en une seule rafale. Tout se passa très vite. Sous la violence de l'impact, la plaque d'égout se souleva et Chul Hei s'en saisit en la balançant sur son adversaire qui parut surpris, se recevant l'objet de pleins fouet. De nouvelles lignes de codes se soulevèrent du personnage de son adversaire et l'adolescent profita de l'effet de surprise utiliser son skill d'invisibilité. Une fois activé, il disparut aussitôt et se déplaca rapidement afin que Rénalu ne distingue pas ses mouvements. Soudain alors qu'il pensait pouvoir porter le coup de grâce à son adversaire et s'étant équipé d'un Counter Plasma Word dans le cas ou celui-ci l'attaquerait à son tour, et donc pour se défendre, il reçut un tir qui brisa sa couverture. Orientant son regard dans la direction d'où provenait l'attaque, il distingua alors un Sentry Gun, une arme qui permettait à son utilisateur de postait à l'endroit souhaité une machine robotisé qui tirait dés qu'un adversaire entrait dans son champ d'action. Chul Hei maudit son manque d'attention et courut se dissimuler derrière une voiture, sachant que s'il prenait le temps de détruire le Sentry, son adversaire en aurait largement profité pour le détruire et sa, il ne pouvait se le permettre. Ce match avait en quelque sorte été accepté parce qu'il voulait se prouver quelque chose. Décisif ou non, avec sa il savait qu'il allait se rendre compte de quelque chose d'important. Ne restant pas plus de quelques secondes derrière sa cachette, il en ressortit et scruta la ruelle sans trouver Rénalu dans son champ de vision. Il avait du profiter de sa retraite pour se réfugier sur les toits ou même derrière un pilier du bâtiment à sa gauche, ou derrière l'une des voitures garés sur le trottoir ou même à l'intérieur du bus à l'arrêt non loin de lui. La partie bouclier de son Counter Plasma Word devant lui avait de parer une éventuel attaque, il s'avança prêt à activer son skill une nouvelle fois quand il arriva quelque chose d'étrange. Tout se passa très vite. L'espace d'une seconde son personnage refusa de bouger. Et ce furent des étoiles, puis des lignes de codes qui se mirent à danser autour de lui. Une autre possibilité. Celle que son adversaire ait en fait en main un skill « Anchoring » qui lui aurait permit de s'agripper au lampadaire juste à quelques centimètres de lui, de s'armer de son Counter Plasma Word et juste en sautant pile ou il se trouvait, de lui asséner le coup de grâce. Quand l'écran devint noir marquant la fin de la partie et sa défaite, son sourire se refléta dans l'écran de son ordinateur. Silencieux il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez mais sa main resta bloquée au niveau de ses yeux, son corps soudain en proie à des hoquets et des tremblements. Ce match, comme il l'avait pensé, lui avait bel et bien prouvait quelque chose d'important. Sa faiblesse.

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Assit à la table de la salle à manger, Chul Hei observait son frère du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci semblait complètement épuisé à en juger par son teint pâle et les cernes sous ses yeux et la journée qu'il allait avoir n'allait pas l'aider à se reposer. Car aujourd'hui était le dernier jour de sélections des joueurs de la nouvelle équipe qui allait être sous la tutelle de la première. 7 joueurs seulement, sélectionné parmi des milliers. La bataille s'était avérer extrêmement dure d'après ce qu'il en avait entendu dire. Ceux qui auparavant jouaient en équipe s'étaient confronter sans aucune pitié afin de gagner sa place parmi les meilleurs et ainsi briller devant son frère. Car il était indéniable que ceux qui allait être choisis serait ceux, dont les capacités auront été reconnus par l'un des membres les plus importants et influents du jury et à qui revenait bien sûr la décision finale : son frère. Le meilleur joueur de S4 League de Corée et le capitaine charismatique de l'équipe. Chaque participant jouait dans une équipe quelconque composait d'autres participants et ses capacités étaient jugés lors d'un match en TouchDown. Plusieurs critères étaient pris en compte. A chaque fin de match, la décision était presque prise instantanément et Chul hei ne serait surement pas surpris si on lui apprenait que tout les joueurs d'un seul match n'était pas retenu. La sélection était dure et sévère. Chul hei soupira et se demanda ce qui aurait bien pu se passer s'il avait eu le courage de participer. Versant du thé dans une tasse, il la posa sur un plateau et en entrant dans le salon, il déposa le verre devant la table, à coté du fauteuil ou son frère venait tout juste de s'assoir. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui, quelque peu surpris. L'adolescent lui sourit.

- Tu as l'air complètement épuisé. Je me suis dit qu'une tasse de thé avant que tu t'en ailles te ferait le plus grand bien. Je ferais en sorte de préparer quelques chose qui vous requinquera toi et Jung Wan après votre retour.

Ji Hyuk se saisit de la tasse et la tint un moment devant lui sans rien dire, se contentant den fixer le contenu d'un air absent. Chul Hei se sentit gêné et finit par tourner les talons.

- Merci pour le thé.

Chul Hei se retourna et vit que son frère portait la tasse à ses lèvres afin d'en boire le contenu légèrement ambré. Quand il eut finit, il tendit la tasse dans sa direction et la déposa sur le plateau que Chul hei tendit.

- Je …je t'en prie. Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre…

- Chul hei.

Le garçon sursauta devant le sérieux avec lequel son frère venait de s'adresser à lui. Dans ses yeux brillaient cette lueur sauvage qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille et son visage arborait une expression plutôt grave.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tu ne comptes pas participer ?

- Participer à quoi ? répéta Chul hei en fronçant les sourcils ?

- A la compétition pour faire partie de l'équipe.

Chul hei en aurait lâché son plateau si Jung Wan qui venait d'arriver n'avait pas anticipé et placé sa main sous le support en bois, se disant qu'il valait mieux qu'il le récupère, le prenant alors des mains du garçon. L'adolescent était extrêmement surpris. Son frère savait parfaitement qu'il jouait régulièrement à S4 League mais c'était la première fois qu'il s'adressait à lui en le mentionnant. Pour la compétition qui plus est ? Qu'en savait-il de toute façon ? Son frère l'avait-il observé et se disait alors qu'il avait une chance d'être retenu s'il participait ? Non. Aucune chance. Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Non je ne compte pas y participer. Premièrement je pensais que tu m'en aurais parlé de cette compétition mais en fin de compte il a fallu que je l'apprenne lors de ce journal télévisé. Puis ensuite tu viens me proposer sa mais qu'est-ce qui te prends de me demander sa tout d'un coup ?

- Tu es peut-être mon frère mais au fond dans le contexte actuel tu es comme tous les autres. Un joueur. Je ne peux pas me permettre de m'adresser à toi pour te faire part de tout ce qui passe sans que sa ne paraisse aux yeux des autres comme à du favoritisme.

Le ton avait été légèrement glacial mais droit et juste. Cependant ce fut comme si quelques chose venait de se briser à l'intérieur de lui.

- Je vois. Au final quand bien même je n'ai pas une aussi grande importance pour toi n'est-ce pas ? On a beau être lié par le sang j'ai pas l'impression qu'on soit des frères. Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi Ji Hyuk ? Un boulet ? Tu sais si t'en as rien à foutre de moi tu peux laisser tomber. Je me débrouillerais très bien tout seul. Et récupères ton fric j'en veux pas merde !

Chul hei n'avait pas pu se contrôler et avait enfin dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Enfin sa avait plutôt été un résumé mais l'essentiel avait été dit. Malgré lui, il éprouva une honte à voir ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il partit précipitamment de la maison, Ji Hyuk s'était contentait de l'observer sans dire un mot. Alors qu'il se fut bien éloigné de la maison, il sentit une main le retenir par l'épaule et quand il se retourna, il vit qu'il s'agissait de Jung Wan. Celui-ci avait encore une cigarette coincé à la commissure des lèvres et souriait comme à son habitude. Chul Hei fit de son mieux pour essuyer les larmes sur son visage, et détourna les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Jung Wan ? Si tu es venu pour me dire que j'ai été un peu dur sur ce coup, sa je le sais mais je ne regrette pas non plus de le lui avoir dit.

- Chul Hei…

- Je sais bien que je suis en faute. Je suis celui qui l'a obligé à abandonner ses rêves. Comment peut-on en venir à aimer une personne qui à détruit ce à quoi vous aspiriez ?

- Chul Hei écoute moi. Je t'ai pas suivi pour te blâmer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Si tu penses qu'avoir dit tout sa pourrait faire réagir ton frère alors c'est une bonne décision. Si tu penses que tu n'aurais pas du le faire s'en ai une mauvaise. Ce sont tes choix Chul hei, et donc c'est à toi qu'il en revient d'en assumer les conséquences.

- Le garçon baissa les yeux honteusement, se rendant compte que le coéquipier de son frère avait raison.

- Désolé…Je suis désolé…

- Chul hei. N'en veut pas non plus à ton frère. Il n'a jamais été quelqu'un de très expressif. Pourtant même les gens les moins expressifs ont souvent plus de sentiments que ceux qu'ils les montrent. En clair ce que je cherche à te dire c'est que ce n'est pas parce que ton frère t'ignore que cela veut forcément dire qu'il te déteste.

- Mais pourtant'

- Sois patient, le coupa Jung Wan en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Laisse-le aller à son rythme. Il a des fois ou tu auras l'impression qu'il te trahit, toi et la confiance que tu portes en lui. Mais garde bien à l'esprit que ce ne sont que des impressions. Tu ne sauras jamais la vérité si tu ne vas pas au fond des choses.

Chul Hei se mordit les lèvres, sentant son émotivité reprendre le dessus. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour empêcher les larmes d'inonder son visage. Il se sentait tellement faible et inutile qu'il n'était même pas fichu de voir les choses et de les comprendre correctement, croyant toujours que le monde était contre lui. Il se rendit compte alors d'une chose. Mais il y avait encore tant de doutes et de tristesse qui subsistait qu'il préféra plutôt mettre ses pensées de côté. Jung Wan tira une bouffée de sa cigarette tout en continuant de le regarder en souriant de manière tendre.

- Chul Hei, aujourd'hui c'est le dernier jour. Si tu veux y participer ou non c'est une décision qui te revient. Que comptes-tu faire ?

Le garçon baissa les yeux silencieusement. Il y avait déjà bien réfléchi et il avait eu tout le temps pour changer d'avis.

- Je ne participerais pas…

- En es-tu sur ? Tu es certain que c'est ce que tu veux ?

- Oui. Tu sais Jung Wan je crois qu'au début je pensais que j'arriverais la ou je voulais simplement parce que mon frère était le capitaine de l'équipe de Corée. J'ai été assez égoïste pour penser que j'aurais pu profiter de la position de mon frère mais j'ai eu tort. Sa n'a fait que m'aider à plus comprendre que je n'arrive à rien….quand je suis seul.

- Dis donc Chul Hei, t'a pas grandi du tout au niveau de la taille…

- Jung Wan ne recommence pas ! Et arrête donc de changer de sujet comme de chem'

- Mais ! Tu as beaucoup grandi au niveau de l'esprit. N'importe qui serait fier de t'entendre parler comme sa.

Chul Hei rougit et détourna les yeux, gêné par ses paroles.

- Si tu ne participes pas viens au moins nous voir et rencontrer les joueurs. Tout le monde sera présent ce soir et c'est Ji Hyuk qui se chargera d'annoncer les noms des futurs membres de l'équipe.

- O…okay je viendrais.

- Ce n'est pas je viendrais, mais je viens. Allez suis moi on y va. Ton frère est déjà parti.

Jung Wan s'éloigna et ralentit le pas en se tournant vers lui. En voyant son sourire encourageant, Chul hei se sentit un peu mieux et avança vers lui.

**... à suivre**


	5. Lobby 04

**"S4 LEAGUE"**

**Genre** : Aventure et Romance_. _Comédie, Action, Technologie, Futuriste etc...

**Couple** : Sous entendu aussi _(lire entre les lignes!) _puis vous verrez mieux par la suite ;)_  
_

**Disclaimer** : Tout les personnages présents dans cette histoire m'appartiennent _(et bien heureusement, huhu)_. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes ayant déjà existais et purement fortuite.

**Divers** : Rien à dire pour le moment =o (à la fin peut-être?). J'espère simplement que sa vous plait toujours autant!

* * *

Quand Chul Hei sortit de la pièce, il chercha des yeux quelque chose qui ressembla à une corde et qui lui aurait permit de se pendre. De colère, il se tourna vers Jung Wan, une goutte de sueur se mettant à couler du front de celui-ci. Il empoigna par les bords de sa chemise et se mit à le secouer dans tout les sens.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ? Tout sa c'est de ta faute !

- Désolé Chul Hei mais je trouvais sa dommage que tu n'essayes pas.

- Mais je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas c'est si difficile à comprendre ?

Jung Wan se contenta de rire comme à son habitude, nullement honteux du fait qu'il venait de tromper Chul hei, le fessant alors participer à la compétition. Le garçon était à la limite du désespoir. Ce n'est pas que sa prestation s'était avérer catastrophique mais l'appréhension qu'il ressentait en cette instant lui fessait penser qu'il venait de tour rater. De tout façon il ne se fessait pas de faux espoir. Il avait montré ce qu'il savait faire. La décision en revenait désormais au jury, et à son frère. Il savait très bien qu'il ne ferrait pas partie de l'équipe mais au final il était quand même un peu content d'avoir tenté quelque chose qui lui aurait permit de se rapprocher de son rêve, et de son frère. Finalement, il lâcha Jung Wan et soupira.

- Une fois que c'est fait c'est fait. Autant ne rien regretter.

- Tu abandonnes bien vite l'affaire Chul Hei. Je pensais que tu m'en voudrais plus que sa ?

- Non sa va. Je crois que je dois plutôt te remercier. Je ne voulais pas participer parce que je savais que malgré tout je ne serais pas choisi mais quand j'y pense, je me rends compte que ce n'est pas une raison. Il faut toujours tenter même si l'on sait que l'on va vers un échec. Qu'à t-on à y perdre après tout ? Je suis content que tu es fait sa après tout alors sa va.

Jung Wan lui adressa un immense sourire et lui ébouriffa le sommet du crane. Chul hei éclata de rire et tenta de se libérer de son emprise quand il crut reconnaitre quelqu'un non loin de lui. Quand la personne se retourne, elle sembla le reconnaitre aussi car elle vint dans leur direction. Chul hei fut au début surpris mais il aurait du s'y attendre.

- Ho Chull mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ? Tu participes au concours ?

- Salut Chul Hei. Et bien oui, comme tout le monde je suis un fana de S4 League même si je n'en donne pas forcément l'impression j'en conviens.

- Non non, sa me surprends juste un tout petit peu. Sinon sa va ? Tu as déjà concouru ou sa ne saurait tarder ?

- Oh moi sa va merci. Et oui j'ai déjà concouru ce matin. Mais je suis resté histoire de voir comment les autres se débrouillaient. Sa me permettra de voir les différentes tactiques qui puissent exister, les différents points de vue et états d'esprit.

Chul Hei sourit et vit à quel point Ho Chull pouvait paraître aussi passionné une fois qu'il parlait de quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur. La scène qui s'était déroulé alors il y a quelques jours lui revint en esprit et il baissa les yeux. Ho Chull remarqua son changement d'attitude et il posa une main sur son épaule, inquiet.

- Chul Hei ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Je…c'est rien. C'est juste que je…voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois. Quand on été en classe. Je n'ai pas eu confiance en toi. Et je sais que j'ai eu tort. Et je voudrais m'en excuser. J'espère seulement que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop et que tu es toujours d'accord pour que nous soyons a..am…amis finit –il par balbutier, complètement gêné.

- Chul Hei…

A sa grande surprise, Ho Chull le serra dans ses bras si fort qu'il crut qu'il allait étouffer.

- Ho Chull qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Je suis juste vraiment heureux Chul Hei. Juste très heureux. Je te jure que sa n'a rien à voir avec…enfin je pense que tu vois ou je veux en venir. Je sais que sa pourra te paraître bizarre dit maintenant et tu auras surement du mal à me croire mais j'ai toujours voulu être ton ami.

Chul Hei sourit et acquiesça et son ami finit par le relâcher sous le regard bienveillant de Jung Wan qui souriait. Soudain, on entendit alors des applaudissements accompagnés d'un rire moqueur qu'il reconnut immédiatement. En se retournant, il reconnut son « ennemi » de toujours, celui qui prenait tant de plaisir à le tourmenter : Ho Joo.

- Quelle scène touchante. Non vraiment sérieusement j'ai failli pleurer. C'était adorable. Quelque chose enfin digne de te coller à la peau Chul Hei.

- Ravi de te voir ici Ho Joo. J'en conclus que tu as déjà participé aux évaluations ? lui demanda le garçon.

- Oui hier et je reviens aujourd'hui pour les résultats. J'ai cru comprendre que tu avait toi aussi participé ? Et alors qu'en est-il ? Tu ne t'es pas trop fait rétamer ? Sincèrement je te plains.

- Merci beaucoup Ho Joo pour ton attention et tu as raison. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas spécialement assuré mais je suis content d'avoir pu participer à l'aventure. Mais en ce qui te concerne je ne doute pas que tu es donné le meilleur de toi-même. J'espère que tes talents seront reconnus Ho Joo. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de te voir à l'œuvre et je pense sincèrement que tu mérites ta place dans l'équipe.

- Que…

Ho Joo en resta muet de stupéfaction tellement il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il s'était attendu à une réplique cinglante ou une mine abattue mais surement pas à des encouragements. Il sentit le rouge lui gagnait les joue et il détourna son visage afin qu'ils ne voient pas l'expression de son visage.

- Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi merde !

- Désolé. Mais tu sais…je le pense sincèrement.

- Chul Hei et Ho Chull c'est bien sa ? demanda Jung Wan. Suivez moi, les évaluations ne devraient pas tarder à être terminer. Les résultats seront communiqués dans quelques heures, autant allé nous assoir quelques part et manger quelque chose. Ho Joo c'est sa ? Viens donc aussi.

Chul Hei suivit Jung Wan à la suite de son ami. Ho Joo sembla hésitait mais finit par les suivre en restant silencieux. Pourtant…

- Merci…Chul Hei marmonna t-il doucement comme renfrogné.

L'adolescent s'arrêta à sa hauteur et lui offrit son sourire le plus sincère. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait bien.

L'effervescence était à son comble. Heureusement pour lui, Chul Hei était dans les coulisses qui menaient à l'estrade sur la grande place. Jung Wan, Ho Chull et Ho Joo qui étaient avec lui parlaient de tout et de rien mais il pouvait voir sur le visage de ces deux camarades de classe la tension extrême qui les habitait et ils n'étaient pas dans leur tort. Alors qu'il scrutait l'immense foule attroupé autour de la place, il distingua quelqu'un qui s'approchait d'eux à grand pas et son cœur rata un battement. Il s'agissait de son frère. A côté de lui, il put entendre Ho Chull et Ho Joo s'étranglaient de surprise et Jung Wan le saluait avec naturel comme à son habitude.

- Je t'ai cherché partout, ou t'étais passé ?

- Désolé mon grand, j'ai cru bon d'escorter ton adorable petit frère puisqu'il a décidé de venir ici.

Ji Hyuk fronça les sourcils et regarda son meilleur ami d'un air soupçonneux avant de soupirer…une nouvelle fois. Saluant ses deux camarades de classe qui se multiplièrent en courbette, complètement extatique de pouvoir enfin rencontrer son frère, celui-ci finit par se tourner vers lui. Une nouvelle fois il eu du mal à déchiffrer l'expression de son visage.

- J'ai vu ta prestation lors d'un match cet après-midi. Vers 15 heures il me semble ?

Chul hei rougit. Son frère avait donc vu sa prestation. Allait-il se moquer de lui ? Le descendre devant tout le monde et lui dire directement qu'il n'avait aucune chance ?

- Ou…oui. Désolé je n'aurais surement pas du.

- Non ne t'excuse pas, je pense même que tu as bien fait.

Chul hei leva les yeux vers son frère surpris, et vit que celui-ci souriait, mais ce de manière plutôt étrange. Se retournant vers Jung Wan, il vit que celui-ci souriait à son frère et s'avança pour se mettre à sa hauteur, Ji Hyuk amorçant un geste pour s'en aller avec lui.

- Le match que tu as fait m'a bel et bien prouvé l'opinion que je me fessais de toi.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas du tout ou son frère avait voulu en venir. Et qu'est-ce que sa pouvait bien dire tout sa ? Venait-il de se moquer de lui ? Ou alors cela signifiait-il que son frère avait fait attention à lui pendant tout ce temps et qu'enfin peut-être avait-il…une chance. Une main sur sa poitrine, il se sentit perdu. Lui qui s'était résigné, était à présent troublé par ces mots et s'était mis à espérer. Malgré cela, il essaya de réfréner ses ardeurs mais il était trop tard. Si ces peurs s'avéraient fondé, il était certain que la chute allait s'avérer être dure. Ho Chull remarqua que son expression avait changé et il regarda autour de lui.

- On ferait peut-être mieux de rejoindre la foule mais ne restons pas trop loin non plus.

- Ouais tu as raison approuva Ho Joo en se dirigeant vers la sortie, au devant de l'immense estrade.

Chul hei, toujours silencieux, se contenta de les suivre d'une démarche trainante.

La foule fut littéralement hystérique quand Ji Hyuk monta sur scène accompagné de Jung Wan. Chul hei avait pensé que l'annonce se serait fait avec tout les membres de l'équipe mais apparemment cela n'était pas le cas. Angoissé comme tout les autres participants, il regarda les deux joueurs se concertaient un moment. Au bout de quelques minutes, son frère, un papier à la main, se dirigea au devant de la scène, en son centre, la ou se trouvait le micro. La foule comprenant que les résultats allaient bientôt être communiqués, se tut tant bien que mal, quelques murmures persistants ici et là mais trop faibles pour empêcher la voix de son frère portait dans l'immense espace de la place. 7 noms pour 7 membres. Son cœur battait la chamade. Puis ce fut le moment tant attendu.

- Bonsoir à tous. Je pense sans me tromper que vous me connaissez tous mais pour les formes, autant se présenter quand même, sa n'en rendra que ma déclaration plus officielle. Sait-on jamais, je pourrais être un imposteur.

Les participants accompagnèrent sa déclaration d'un immense rire collectif. Chul Hei lui ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant.

- Je ma présente. Je suis donc Han Ji Hyuk, capitaine de l'équipe de Corée de la S4 League. Si je suis là aujourd'hui, devant vous, c'est parce que j'étais l'un des membres du jury qui vous à noté lors des épreuves et parce que j'ai été aussi choisi pour vous communiquer les résultats. Sachez que notre critère de sélection était extrêmement varié mais que nous n'avons en aucun cas eu de préjugés envers qui que ce soit. Nous jugeons tout le monde avec équité et impartialité. Prestance, caractère, état d'esprit et manière d'être leur de votre rapide entretien mais aussi lors de votre performance lors de votre match en Touch Down. Une très grande partie d'entre vous ont été immédiatement pénalisé pour plusieurs raisons mais la première étant celle d'avoir joué individuellement. Je conçois tout à fait que joueur se doit d'avoir une grande maitrise et une grande expérience du jeu, mais il aura du se rendre compte au cours de sa progression qu'il n'arrivait jamais rien de bon quand on ne travaillait pas…en équipe. Vous ne vous connaissiez pas et c'était une raison de plus, qui nous as permit de savoir si vous aviez la capacité de vous entraidez même si vous ne saviez rien des uns et des autres. Je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire que ceux qui ont joué de manière individuelle ont immédiatement été pénalisés et n'ont donc pas été retenu.

Chul Hei écoutait attentivement son frère et en restait muet d'admiration. Son frère avait le don pour captiver les autres et lui-même ne fessait pas exception. Il entendit soudain quelqu'un poussait un juron et quand il se retourna il vit que Ho Joo regardait ailleurs en se passant une main sur le front. Autour de lui, une masse de monde affichait une mine déconfite, certains même, c'était mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Ho Joo avait-il donc été de ceux là ? Chul Hei ne put s'empêcher d'en douter. Ho Joo était quelqu'un de certes, très fier mais il savait ou était ses limites.

- Pourtant il y a bien une exception. J'ai longuement hésité mais j'ai finit par me dire qu'avec le temps et avec les coéquipiers qu'il pourrait avoir, cet individualisme qui lui fait défaut finirait par disparaitre. J'ai été impressionné par son potentiel et pour tout vous dire, le match qu'il a fait été impressionnant. Son jeu avec un caractère individualiste sa se sentait mais il a quand même joué son match avec son équipe. Si ce garçon est présent sur dans le public j'aimerais qu'il me rejoigne sur scène.

Ji Hyuk regarda sa feuille et releva son visage vers le micro avec un sourire.

- J'aimerais que Song Ho Joo me rejoigne sur l'estrade s'il vous plait.

Chul Hei vit Ho Joo s'étranglait de surprise et écarquillait plusieurs fois des yeux, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le garçon faillit éclater de rire et poussa son camarade avec l'aide de Ho Chull.

- Dépêche-toi d'y aller. Il t'attend.

Ho Joo acquiesça lentement, ayant encore beaucoup de mal à réaliser ce qui était en train de lui arriver et s'avança au milieu de la foule. Il n'eut pas beaucoup à batailler puisqu'ils étaient restés près de la scène. Montant les marches de l'estrade, Ho Joo s'approcha de Ji Hyuk qui lui serra la main chaleureusement.

- Mes félicitations. J'espère au moins que tu acceptes d'intégrer l'équipe sinon je me sentirais un peu idiot.

- Bien sur que j'accepte s'exclama Ho Joo en riant aux éclats.

Malgré l'immense déception de certains, tous applaudirent de bon cœur pour féliciter le premier membre de l'équipe.

- Bien à présent, si nous parlons cette fois, en termes d'équipe, beaucoup d'entre vous ont su montré des talents remarquables. Le soutien mais aussi la capacité de profiter des opportunités offertes par ses coéquipiers pour aller jusqu'à la victoire. 5 joueurs ont su, par leur capacité et leur manière d'être, nous charmaient, et nous prouvaient qu'ils étaient prêt à aller jusqu'au bout, encore plus haut et encore plus loin. Je vais demander à ces 5 personnes de monter sur l'estrade s'il vous plait. Park So Mee, Lee Sun Joo, Jang Min Kyung, Lee Hyo Jin et enfin Choi Sae Hee.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'ensuivit et au fur et à mesure que les noms avaient été énoncés, Chul hei savait que jamais il ne ferait partie de sa liste. Il avait eu tort d'espérer. Ho Chull tenta de lui apporter son soutien en posant une main sur son épaule. Lui aussi commençait à perdre espoir mais semblait beaucoup moins affecté que lui. Parmi les 5 personnes qui montaient sur l'estrade et que son frère félicitait, il distingua 2 filles toute les deux très belles. Les 3 autres qui étaient des hommes débordaient eux aussi de charismes. Les 8 personnes réunis sur l'estrade (en comptant bien sur son frère et Jung Wan) dégageait une aura impressionnante. Il était difficile de ne pas les regarder sans éprouver une forte admiration. Enfin, il allait enfin connaitre le dernier membre de l'équipe et Chul Hei savait pourquoi, un peu comme Ho Joo, le nom de cette personne était-elle prononcé en dernier. Pour mener tout ces membres à la victoire et maintenait ainsi la cohésion du groupe, il fallait bien évidemment un chef d'équipe. En somme, un capitaine. Alors il ne fut aucunement surprit quand il entendit le nom de son nouvel ami sortirent de la bouche de son frère, et presque instantanément, il serrait Ho Chull dans ses bras, des larmes dans les yeux.

- Félicitation ! Je savais bien que tu allais être choisis, autrement moi j'aurais trouvé sa bizarre. Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi.

- Merci Chul Hei. Je suis autant surpris que toi. Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

- Et pourtant c'est vrai ! Mais au lieu de bavarder tu ferais bien d'y aller. Il t'attende.

- O…ouais j'y vais.

Ho Chull sourit et se dirigea vers l'estrade ou son frère la félicita à son tour. Chul hei sourit de les voir ainsi réuni. Mais au fond de lui, il sentait qu'il n'arrivait pas totalement à se réjouir de la situation. Tout ce dont il avait envie c'était de pleurer, de rage et de frustration mais de tristesse aussi. Qu'avait-il espérer aussi ? Ce dont son frère avait du être certain à son propos c'étais assurément de ses faibles capacités en la matière. Et il n'avait surement pas tort. Lasse de s'être torturé l'esprit pour en arriver la, Chul hei tourna les talons jusqu'à ce que Ji Hyuk reprenne la parole. Le garçon marqua un temps d'hésitation mais finit par faire demi -tour. Autant rester jusqu'au bout. Il était quand même très heureux pour ses deux camarades de classe, et il aurait aimé les souhaiter les revoir une fois tout le monde parti.

- Ainsi nous avons donc nos 7 membres de l'équipe réunis. J'espère qu'ils sauront être à la hauteur de la confiance que nous avons placé en eux, et en leur capacité. Dans les mois qui viendront, ils subiront un entrainement intensif, digne de ceux effectué par notre propre équipe. Nous avons sélectionné les meilleurs, alors nous souhaitons qu'ils aient ce qu'il y a de meilleurs afin qu'ils deviennent encore plus meilleurs qu'ils ne le sont déjà. Je tiens aussi à tous vous remercier pour votre participation. Beaucoup d'entre vous auront certainement l'impression d'être venus ici pour rien mais je puis vous assurer qu'en vous ayant tous observé jouer, vous m'avez tous et toutes donné une excellente opinion de ce que sont les joueurs de notre pays. Des personnes formidables.

Ces paroles furent acclamées par une explosion de cris et d'applaudissements. Chul hei ne put s'empêcher de sourire fièrement.

- Seulement, avant de mettre fin à mon discours et vous dire ainsi au revoir à tous, je tiens à vous faire part de quelque chose que j'ai vécu et ainsi de la décision qui a été prise lors de la réunion qui visait à organiser la sélection pour l'équipe. Il n'y a pas longtemps de sa, j'ai souvent joué à S4 League en défiant de temps à autre des joueurs quelconques, cela étant une manière pour moi de voir les capacités d'un joueur qui m'était totalement inconnus, afin de le comparer à un autre puis à un autre. Je pense que vous comprendrez ou je veux en venir. Puis un jour je suis tombé sur un joueur comme un autre que j'ai défié. Ce fut un duel que je gagnais, mais qui pourtant me laissa une forte impression. Il n'y avait rien dans sa manière de combattre qui le différenciait des autres, mais dans tout ceux que j'ai pu rencontrer jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il fut le premier que je trouvais différent des autres dans sa manière d'être mais aussi dans sa façon d'aborder les choses. Des qualités exceptionnelles que j'ai eu l'occasion de revoir à l'œuvre aujourd'hui. Observateur, sérieux, intelligent et fin tacticien, sont les principales qualités que j'ai notées chez lui et que nous recherchions. Pourquoi « recherchions ». Après beaucoup d'heures de réflexion, nous avons pensé qu'une équipe n'était rien sans la solidarité, le soutien et une personne pour les guider, en somme un chef d'équipe. Mais il ne suffit pas d'être ensemble pour gagner, il faut une stratégie. Et même si les stratégies des joueurs sont excellentes, la plupart du temps elles n'excellent que de manière individuelle, comme dans des Death Match. C'est pourquoi il faut qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour les coordonner, pour analyser et observer les terrains dans les moindres recoins sans qu'il n'est pour cela besoin de jouer lui aussi. Quelqu'un qui établisse une stratégie et qui la communique en temps réel à ses coéquipiers. Un stratège. En cela vous aurez surement comprit. L'équipe ne sera pas composée de 7 joueurs mais de 8. Et la personne que j'ai personnellement choisi et ici parmi nous.

Chul Hei se figea et son cœur rata de nouveau un battement. Décidément à force, tout sa allait nuire à sa santé. Mais en cet instant, il ne pouvait juste plus bouger. Plus que la surprise, la stupéfaction mélangé à de l'incompréhension.

Sur l'estrade, il en était certain, c'était lui, que son frère regardait…

**... à suivre**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Ohoho, on dirait que l'on va aborder la partie la plus importante de l'histoire. Cette fin laisse présager de bonnes/mauvaises choses? Je vous laisse imaginer ce qui va arriver, pendant que je vous concocte la suite!


End file.
